


Bow To His Will

by SpenceRose



Category: The Ascendance Trilogy - Jennifer A. Nielsen, The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Begging, Bitchy Bottom Conner, Bitchy Top Viren, Bondage, Crying During Sex, Face-Fucking, M/M, Needy Boy Conner, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Play, The only time a top viren tag will be used, inappropriate uses of magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 19:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpenceRose/pseuds/SpenceRose
Summary: “Lord Conner,” Viren growled, voice deep and vibrating within Conner’s bones. He bit the inside of his cheek. “You will show me the respect my position demands. Bow.”Conner didn’t move. He was a proud man and, quite frankly, he enjoyed defying the other far too much. It brought a certain look to his eyes.“I bow to those that deserve it,” he replied. Viren’s face hardened. He stepped closer.“Bow,” he hissed, “before I make you.”





	Bow To His Will

**Author's Note:**

> Today on "This exists because of Discord"

“Lord Conner,” Viren growled, voice deep and vibrating within Conner’s bones. He bit the inside of his cheek. “You will show me the respect my position demands. Bow.”

Conner didn’t move. He was a proud man and, quite frankly, he enjoyed defying the other far too much. It brought a certain look to his eyes. 

“I bow to those that deserve it,” he replied. Viren’s face hardened. He stepped closer.

“Bow,” he hissed, “before I make you.”

Conner didn’t move and Viren snarled. His eyes changed and Conner stepped back as he was greeted with the purple glow. It was captivating as something was said. Ropes coiled around his wrists and yanked him down, making him gasp and forcing him to kneel. Conner couldn’t help the shiver that ran down his spine. He shifted, testing the restraints and tugging. There wasn’t any give and he had never before felt so  _ powerless _

“Now  _ this _ is a sight I could get used to,” Viren said. The head of his staff went under Conner’s chin, tilting it up so he could look him in the eyes. His eyes were still purple and it was sinister and alluring all at once. “You on your knees. It looks like it’s where you belong.”

“You have what you wanted. Now are you going to release me?” Conner said, trying to act like looking up at Viren like this was slowly getting him hard. “Or will you continue your prattling.  your Grace?”

Viren seemed entirely unimpressed as he pulled his staff back.He studied the other man resting both hands upon his staff in a clear show of ease. Conner swallowed thickly, uncomfortable in a very  _ humiliating _ way. Yet Viren seemed content to make him sit there, his expression almost uninterested.

“You’re awfully mouthy for a man in your position, Lord Conner,” he said at length. “Allow me to tell you how this situation works. You are in my power, I could do whatever I like with you.” Conner gasped as his arms were twisted behind him, wrists being bound together. “For as long as I like. And you are powerless to stop it. If I decide I will keep you here on your knees for hours at a time, then I will. So I suggest that you show me the proper respect.”

Conner opened his mouth to snark back but Viren gripped his hair and yanked his head back to look him in the eyes, making Conner gasp. 

“Am I understood?”

“Yes, sir.”

Viren let his hair go with a satisfied smile. He stepped back, his eyes drifting over Conner consideringly. Then he paused as his eyes fixed on his groin, his grin slowly growing and making Conner turn his head away as his face burned.

“What do we have here,” he purred, stepping forward. He moved to press his foot between his legs and Conner bit back a choked moan. “Now this is an interesting turn of events. I should have known that a man like you would enjoy this.”

Conner didn’t even have time to demand what Viren meant by that before he was saying something else Conner didn’t understand and Conner’s clothes were gone. 

He gasped and hissed out, “ _ Lord Viren.” _

All he got was a chuckle in response.

“Well we can hardly have our fun when you’re still dressed, hm?” He looked Conner over, licking his lips slowly. Conner glanced away. He tried to close his legs, only to have them pushed and held apart by Viren’s magic. He swallowed as he was forced to stay put, knees starting to ache as he was kept on display for Viren, who seemed all too content to stay where he was and gaze over him. 

“Are you going to continue your staring at me like I’m some prized stallion or do you intend to do more?” he asked, wanting desperately to take attention from the fact that just Viren’s gaze on his bare body was enough to have precum beading at the head of his cock. “If not, I would appreciate being released. My knees are beginning to ache.”

Viren smirked and Conner felt himself flush at the look in his eyes.

“I can promise you, Lord Conner, more than just your knees will ache once I’m finished,” he purred. “And you’ll be begging for another kind of release.”

Conner swallowed. 

“Then get on with it,” he said in an attempt to try to seem more in control. Viren hummed in response and moved to walk around him. Conner once again started to feel like he was simply another ornament that Viren liked to keep around, something pretty to look at and play with. He shuddered.

“I don’t think I even need to.” Conner didn’t turn as he heard Viren’s voice stop behind him. He was kept in place by the hold over him by his magic. Then he felt the other’s breath by his ear. “Would you cum from this? Being chained like a prisoner and viewed like an exhibit.” Conner bit lip. “Do I need to even touch you to make you feel pleasure?”

A shudder running through Conner was his answer, a soft sound coming from him. It sounded like a whimper but Conner would firmly deny it if questioned. Viren was making him feel all sorts of things right now: frustration, need, anticipation, submissive. None of these were pleasure. And yet Conner knew he wouldn’t get it so soon.

Viren walked around in front of him again and Conner looked up at him through his lashes, sure that his eyes betrayed his lust. He was proven correct as Viren grinned. The only solace he had was that, as his eyes took in every bit of Viren he could see, there was a very distinct bulge in his pants. It made Conner’s mouth water. He was startled by the very sudden and intense need to have Viren thrusting into his mouth, holding his hair and using him as he saw fit. 

He whimpered at the thought and Viren quirked a brow.

“Care to share your thoughts, Lord Conner?” he asked in a low, commanding voice. It wasn’t the type of voice one could disobey.

Conner gulped but did not speak. 

“Well?”

Still, he didn’t say anything. Viren gave a very put out sigh.

“Very well.” 

Conner let out a shuddering breath as he finally felt something touch his cock. He glanced down at the purple smoke-like magic that curled around it. Just as he was considering if Viren would actually have given in, it looped around his cock and tightened in a way that made Conner cry out.

He looked down at the cockring and swallowed thickly.

“Now I suggest that you behave if you want to be allowed to finish. Only I will be able to remove that.” He looked up at Viren’s smirking expression. “You’re at my mercy, Bevin.”

The way he said his name made Conner look away. It was a clear stripping of his title and rank, telling him that he truly was under Viren’s command and mercy. He held all the cards and all the power. It sent a thrill through him that made his cock twitch. 

“Yes, sir,” he murmured. He could feel arrogant air around Viren.

“Wonderful.” He stepped closer and ran his fingers through his hair. “Now then,” he gripped it and forced Conner’s head back once again, “what was running through that head of yours?”

Conner swallowed.

“Your cock,” he said finally, letting the last shreds of his pride fall away. He licked his lips. “I want to taste it, to feel the weight of it on my tongue. I want-- I  _ need _ it.  _ Please _ .”

Viren looked like a pleased cat as he grinned.

“I suppose I’ll grant that to you then.”

He released Conner and kept their eyes locked together. He was methodical as he undressed, Conner watching in anticipation. In the end, just enough was removed that he could free his cock from the confines of his pants and Conner’s gaze dropped down finally. He licked his lips, glancing up at him pleadingly.

Viren threaded his fingers through his hair and Conner’s mouth opened eagerly, his eyes falling shut. Viren paused for a moment before slowly sliding his cock into Conner’s waiting mouth. 

“Oh fuck…” he groaned. He closed his eyes as he pushed in completely, feeling himself bump the back of his throat. There was no other sound from Conner other than a pleasured moan, like he was tasting the most delectable dessert. “Interesting…”

He watched Conner as he slowly rolled his hips into his mouth, grinning at the flutter of his eyelids and the moans that vibrated along his shaft. But his suspicions were proven correct. Conner had no gag reflex.

Both hands went to grip Conner’s hair, making him whine as he used it to move his head to meet the thrusts of his hips. Viren moaned and tilted his head back, eyes fluttering and curses being pulled from his throat. He felt the slide of Conner’s tongue along the bottom of his cock, tracing the vein and edging him on. He was far from gentle, hardly caring to be as he fucked his mouth. 

“Bevin,  _ fuck… _ ” His movements were a little more desperate, chasing his fast approaching climax. It took only another moment before he came, sheathing himself in Conner’s mouth one more time. He made a surprised sound and had no choice but to try to swallow it all, some still leaking from his lips. 

When finally Viren finished, he stepped back, pulling from Conner’s mouth. He looked down as Conner coughed and tried to catch his breath. He lifted his gaze and Viren inhaled sharply at how  _ sinful _ he looked. Cum dripped from his lips, which seemed swollen and were still parted. His dark eyes were filled with lust, irises nearly swallowed by the black of his pupil. His hair was messed up, going everywhere and completing the debauched look.

“Stand,” Viren ordered and Conner slowly stood, seeming unstead on his feet. Viren wasn’t sure if that was because of how long he’d been forced to endure on his knees or if it had something to do with the clouded look in his eyes. He held Viren’s gaze, licking the cum from his lips. “You really enjoyed that, didn’t you?”

Gently he reached forward to brush his fingers along Conner’s cock. He smirked at the way Conner’s breath hitched and his cock twitched under his hand. His thumb traced over the top and collected the precum, bringing it to his lips to lick off and hummed at the taste of him. Conner’s eyes followed every movement.

“Viren…” Conner began but he was stopped by the look he was given. He swallowed before starting again. “Lord Viren… please…”

“Please? Please what?”   
Conner pulled his lips back in a sneer that didn’t last very long. He was  _ aching _ for release, for a touch, for  _ anything _ .

“Please… touch me, fuck me. Do…  _ something _ ,” he said, allowing his desperation to color his voice. His hips moved, as if searching for friction in the open air. Viren grinned, considering it for a moment. He moved to grab his staff before stepping back over. He drew Conner close with an arm around his waist, a knee pushing between his thighs and a choked moan leaving Conner as he rubbed against his neglected cock. 

“There,” Viren said against his ear. He kept them balanced easily with his staff and grinned as he noticed the flexing of Conner’s hands, still bound behind his back by his magic. “Go ahead and take all the contact you want. Pleasure yourself.”

Conner swallowed and his face burned in shame as he started moving his hips down, grinding against Viren’s thigh. It was both too much and not enough. He closed his eyes and moaned, hands flexing as he was forced to keep from holding himself in place as he rutted against viren’s thigh. It was humiliating but he could hardly bring himself to care in the face of the pleasure it brought. His nails dug into his palms as he heard Viren chuckle against his ear.

“You really are desperate for it, aren’t you?” he purred. “ _ Cute _ .”

Conner’s moans were music to his ears and he shifted to press his knee more firmly against him, making him keen and moan desperately. He knew it wasn’t, listening to the desperation and frustration in Conner’s moans. He needed  _ more _ but he wouldn’t get it unless he asked.  Viren wasn’t sure he would while he was so busy chasing his pleasure.

“More,” Conner moaned out then. “ _ Please _ .”

Viren chuckled and he felt Conner chuckled. He murmured a spell and Conner cried out as suddenly his hole was being stretched. He was unprepared and it made him tense. Soft murmured words from Viren made him relax slowly, allowing the magic to work him open. 

It shifted inside him, thrusting slow and lazy without worry. Conner pushed back against it, wanting more. He cried out as his prostate was stimulated suddenly and relentlessly, sending waves of pleasure through him that made his eyes flutter and his back arch.

He could feel his body tense for an orgasm that would never come.

“Viren...Oh Viren, please… Please, I need… I need--” he broke off into another moan as he grinded desperately against him, as if that might finally give him release.

“What do you need?” Viren demanded. “I can’t give it to you if you don’t tell me.”

“Please, Viren, Please,” he begged, his voice cracking. His mind was addled, focused solely on the pleasure he was being given and the pleasure he was being denied. Pleasure that was simply one meager ring of magic away. “Please. I need… I need to cum… Please, Viren…”

Viren chuckled, cool and clear and far too collected for the feelings surging through Conner.

“Not yet, Bevin,” he purred. Then all at once, all of the sensations stopped as Viren stepped back. Conner whined and Viren grinned at him. “I have plans yet, my pet.”

Conner’s legs were shaky and Viren watched him with a self satisfied grin. With a wave and a spell, he was able to get his arms above his head, secured to nothing but themselves. Most of his weight rested there as Viren turned away. He stepped over to a chest and Conner was far too out of it to properly try to get a peek.

“What… what are you doing?” he asked, voice soft and breathy. Viren glanced back before turning forward again.

“Patience.”

“Screw patience.”

Viren laughed, only adding to Conner’s frustration. He shifted to try to see what he could possibly be doing, frowning as he heard his muttering spells and a bit of purple smoke coiled around whatever it was in his hand.

Finally he stood and turned to face Conner again, a grin on his face. Conner blinked dumbly at the rather large toy in his hand. Viren walked towards him calmly, eyes glittering.

“You’re such a needy boy,” he said as he circled him. “You hardly know what you’re asking for at times, hm? Anything to get off. I’m sure you don’t even care how. You’d do anything I asked if I let you cum. Isn’t that right?” He ran his fingers through Conner’s hair as he nudged the toy against his hole. Conner swallowed. “But I’ll be merciful, I’ll give my needy whiny boy what he wants. After I get what I want.”

Conner’s hips jerked as it was pushed into him, eyes rolling back. He wasn’t sure if it had been the magic in him before or the enchantments placed upon the toy but it slid in with very little resistance. The way it stretched him hurt in the most wonderful way and he cried out as it moved.

It twisted and thrusted of its own accord, slight bumps on it hitting every sensitive nerve and making him see stars. His moans were loud and airy, filling the room and Viren stepped back to admire him, watching as he yanked at his invisible bonds and pushed back against the fake cock in him. 

“Viren! Viren, please… I need, I can’t…  _ Please _ ,” he begged, each word more desperate than the last. It twisted and rubbed his prostate, making him cry out and writhe. It was unrelenting, pushing him closer and closer to the edge that he could not pass. It nearly hurt to go without the release, to have the constant coil deep in him as it twisted tighter and tighter with nowhere to go. “ _ Please! Viren! _ ”

Tears reflected the candlelight around them as they streaked down his face. He didn’t remember when he started to cry. He opened his eyes and they reflected his desperation for it. Viren simply smiled at him and stepped forward to wipe tears away. Conner nuzzled into his hand, soft whimpers and sobs interspersed among his moans, tears still falling.

“Viren… Viren, please…” he said, voice cracking with a sob. It was as if he had forgotten all other words. All that existed was Viren and the pleasure coursing through him. It was the most subdued Viren had seen him, his body trembling and his legs seeming ready to give out underneath him. “Fuck, please… Viren…”

Finally, Viren relented. He pulled Conner close as he did before one hand going to stroke his cock and making him moan desperately. As he did, the cockring vanished and Conner was shaking.

“Cum for me, Bevin,” Viren growled against his ear. And that was all it took.

Conner cried out loudly as he came, Viren still pumping his cock and milking his release from him. He didn’t have time to even catch his breath as he was still touched and fucked. 

“Ah! Aahn!” His body trembled and his arms jerked as he tried to move them, wanting to hold onto Viren as his legs gave out. There was a stretch in his arms that he noticed for barely a second before he came again. 

“This is what you wanted,” Viren murmured to him as he supported him. “I intend to take every drop that you can give me.”

“Viren… Viren…” Conner sobbed, pleasure like fire burning through his veins. It was too much, his body too sensitive from his orgasms. “Viren please.”

What was he even begging for? He wasn’t sure. That felt like all he knew. There was something else to promise to him, some need that had buried itself deep within him.

These thoughts were interrupted as he gave a loud cry, the toy twisting deep in him and pulling another orgasm from him. It didn’t last as long as the ones before and left Conner gulping for breath.

Viren held him still, grinning as he saw Conner physically shaking from the exertion. The only comforting touch he offered was to wipe away the tears rolling down Conner’s face as he choked out sobs alongside his moans. He was overstimulated, nearly overwhelmed. Viren could see it on his face.

His hand went down to his cock, wrapping around it and stroking him meaningfully.

“Give me a little more, Bevin,” he purred. “One more.”

Conner just nodded, squeezing his eyes shut as he choked out a sob. His body shook and he gasped Viren’s name out as another orgasm swept through him, barely any cum coming from him. 

As he came down from that, Viren stopped all the sensations and stepped back. He looked at the mess Conner was, body shaking and Viren’s cum mingling with the drool on his chin. His eyes were glazed over and red from his crying. His sobs were hoarse, like he had yelled his voice away. Viren smiled. How perfect he was.

He was careful as he moved to take the toy from him, cleaning it and putting it back. As he turned back from him, he removed the enchantments holding him up and stepped forward to catch Conner in his arms. He carefully eased them both down to sit, petting Conner’s hair as he cried against his shoulder.

“You did well,” Viren murmured. “You held up so good, made me proud. Did you enjoy yourself?”

Conner nodded, clinging to Viren’s robes as he choked back sobs. Viren sighed softly and pressed a kiss to Conner’s head, glad that he had not gone too far. Gently, an arm slipped underneath Conner’s knees and around his shoulders and Viren stood, grunted as he picked Conner up. 

He really wasn’t as young as he used to be.

Conner was taken to his bedroom via his tunnels and laid down. Viren disappeared for a brief second to get a rag and wet it before coming back. He was amused as he heard snoring, rolling his eyes. Then again, it was incredibly strenuous. 

He was gentle as he cleaned him up, wiping away the cum from them both before getting into bed beside him.


End file.
